Resolutions
by Nixxx852
Summary: Rachel and Blaine may have resolved all their issues, but Kurt didn't. Rachel and Blaine had said some pretty mean things to him that he just couldn't forget about. Was he really like Karofsky? Did no one really care about him? Post BIOTA pre sexy.


_Spoilers: Blame it on the Alcohol, if you haven't seen that episode yet.  
>Implied KurtBlaine, Blaine/Rachel, and Rachel/Finn, though it's just brief mentions and not really much of a couple.  
>KurtFinn brotherly love.  
>I liked BIOTA and all, but I hated the way it ended. <em>_**SPOILER: **__Sure, Blaine was sure of his sexuality and Rachel found her song inspiration, but Kurt got no resolutions whatsoever. So, I wrote this to fix it._

-.-.-.-_  
><em> 

"Hey," Kurt looked up to see Finn standing on at the doorway. He held a phone in his hand and used his ohter hand to cover the receiver. "Blaine's on the phone. He said you weren't answering your phone and he was getting worried because you _always_ answer your phone."

"Tell him that I'm asleep or something," Kurt responded.

Finn gave him a worried look but took his hand off of the receiver and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Blaine? Yeah, Kurt's asleep right now. I'll tell him you called or something, okay? Bye."

"What's up?" Finn asked when he pressed the end button the phone.

"I just didn't want to talk to him right now."

"You _always_ want to talk to Blaine." Finn walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "What's up?"

"Rachel kissed him at the Lima Bean today-sober."

"Oh," Finn got an odd expression on his face. Despite what the taller jock said, Kurt knew that he missed Rachel. He had been just as upset over the spin the bottle debaucle as he had been.

"Blaine realized he was a hundred percent gay and Rachel got all excited and went on about a song or something."

"Ah," A look of relief fell over Finn's face. "That's good then, right?"

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"So what's bothering you then?"

Kurt debated telling Finn. He had yet to tell anyone and wasn't exactly sure _who_ to tell. His first thought had been to go to Mercedes but she had gotten so close to Rachel while he was away and he didn't know if he could trust her not to tell Rachel. He looked at the concerned expression on Finn's face and decided that he might as well tell his step-brother. Maybe he could understand.

"Everything may be okay for _them_ now, but it isn't exactly that way with _me._"

"What do you mean?" That adorable confused look that Kurt used to love was on Finn's face again. It didn't have the same effect on him now that it did last year though.

"I got into some fights with Rachel and Blaine during this whole thing," Kurt explained. "And those two may be okay moving on with their lives as if nothing had happened, but I don't know if I can do that."

"Why? What did you guys fight about?"

"I pretty much attacked Blaine when he told me that he coud be bisexual. I told him something along the lines of bisexuality was just an excuse gay kids used to be able to hold hands with girls and feel normal or something like that."

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Finn had never been comfortable with the 'third sex', but the time he spent with Kurt had changed his views on them. It still made him uncomfortable sometimes, but he understood them better now and wasn't so quick to pass judgement.

"No, of course not," Kurt shook his head. "I was just angry that he would rather date a _girl_ than _me_. I was being petty and just said the first thing that popped into my head. I called him later that night and apologized and told him I didn't really mean it."

"That's good then, right?" Finn sounded unsure, which was rightly so. Kurt could be a little confusing sometimes.

"I guess," Kurt shrugged again. "But, I wasn't the only one who said some harsh things."

"What did Blaine say to you?" Finn felt himself getting angry. He had come to be pretty protective of Kurt ever since the wedding.

"He pretty much compared me to Karofsky because I was giving him a hard time for 'being himself'."

"What?" Finn's voice rose in volume. "Karofsky threatened to _kill_ you."

"I don't think he realized what he said either," Kurt sighed. "And he _did_ apologize for that, too."

"So why aren't you talking to him?"

"It's just bothering me, what he said," Kurt looked up at Finn with such a sad expression that Finn wasn't sure what to do. "I'm not like him, am I?"

"Like who?" Finn asked before he realized what Kurt was asking. "Of course not! Karofsky is just a big bully who picks on people and puts them down for being different to make himself feel better. You're _nothing_ like that."

"But I kind of put Blaine down when he told me he thinks he might be bi. Isn't that a lot like what Karofsky did to me?" Kurt voice was soft and unsure. Finn had never seen him like this before, and he didn't like it. The protectiveness he felt for Kurt was starting to build up.

"That's different!" Finn said in a firm voice. "What Karofsky does is just bullying; he hurts you on purpose because it makes him feel better about himself. You don't need to do any of that. You have enough confidence in yourself that you don't need to make anyone feel horrible to bring yourself up.

"What you said to Blaine may have hurt him, but you didn't do that on purpose. You didn't say it to hurt him. You said it because you were hurt and angry and it was the first thing that came to mind. That happens a lot; people don't always realize what they're doing when they're upset and they tend to do stupid things. And you felt bad about it and apologize for it afterwards. In all the time I knew Karofsky, he had never apologized for anything he did. You're different from him, Kurt. You're _nothing_ like him; you're _better_ than him."

Kurt looked up at his step-brother in awe after he finished his little speech. The last time Finn had ever said anything that wonderful to him was his best man speech at their parents' wedding. Before he knew it, Kurt felt a grin stretching across his face.

"Thanks, Finn. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Don't mention it, bro," Kurt made a face at the word 'bro'. Finn only grinned at punched him playfully on the arm.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Finn asked after a while. "Is it Rachel?"

"Yeah," Kurt let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "I know she was your ex-girlfriend and all, and I'm really sorry for saying this, but sometimes she can just be so selfish."

"No," Finn shook his head. "I mean, I care about her and all, but sometimes she can be a little too much. But, what did she do to you? Was is because she asked Blaine out?"

"That was part of it," Kurt nodded. "She _knew_ how I felt about him. When she kissed him in front of me, at first, I thought it was just part of the stupid game we were playing. But the kiss lasted _forever._ And when she asked him out I tried to blame it on the alcohol because she _was_ drunk, but then I talked to her when I stopped over one night. She was sober and she told me she was serious about dating Blaine."

"I'm sorry," Finn put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. He knew what it was like to be betrayed by something you called a friend. After all, last year his best friend slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant.

"I thought she was my friend," Kurt said sadly.

"Don't let it bother you too much," Finn said comfortingly. "Rachel can get a little crazy when it comes to things she wants. You know how excited she gets about everything."

"But at least I had the decency to tell her that I didn't want her to be hurt," Kurt's voice was so quiet that Finn barely managed to pick up what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"At the Lima Bean today. We had a bit of a bet going on. She said that she could kiss Blaine sober and the spark would be there, I told her she was going to be grately disappointed. But before that, I asked her if we could just not go through with it."

"Why? Were you afraid of being wrong?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I didn't want to be proven wrong because I just _knew_ it was going to hurt. But it was a lose-lose situation for me. If Rachel was right, I'd be the one who got hurt. If I was right, well, Rachel would have gotten hurt. And, even though she's being a selfish brat, she was still my friend and I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did."

"What did she say?" Finn had a feeling he knew what Rachel said, or at least the gist of it. But he was hoping he was wrong.

"She said, and I quote 'who cares about you, buddy?' and then went on about Eurasian babies. I kind of wasn't listening to that part."

Finn looked at Kurt in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Rachel would say something like that, and to Kurt of all people. Sure, she sometimes said things without thinking and ended up hurting people, but it was usually something along the lines of telling them she was better than them. She never once told anyone that they didn't matter.

The anger he felt when Rachel told him that she cheated on him with Puck came back. He loved Rachel, he really did, but this was just too much. It was Rachel who got him to realize how much Kurt was hurting and needed someone. It was Rachel who told him that Kurt was feeling so alone and needed to be shown that people cared about him. Hell, it was Rachel who helped him figure out what he was going to say to Kurt during the wedding and helped him put together the performance. And now here she was, telling Kurt that no one cared about him? That was just low.

"Don't listen to her." Finn said in a cold voice. Kurt looked up at him in surprise and saw that he was glaring at the floor.

Finn's expression softened a great deal when he turend to face Kurt. "I don't know what came over Rachel, but don't listen to her. People care about you, Kurt. Your dad cares, mom cares, Mercedes, Brittany, and the rest of New Directions cares. Mr. Shuester cares. And even Coach Sylvester cares about you!"

"No she doesn't." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She does," Finn said firmly. "I don't know what you did, but she seems to have a soft spot for you. But anyway, she's just one of the many people who care about you, Kurt. Your Dalton friends and those Warbler guys care about you. And Blaine for sure cares about you. He called sounding all worried because you hadn't picked up your phone for a couple hours. You don't do that for people you don't care about.

"And _I care about you, _Kurt." Finn right at Kurt when he said this. "I know I've been a crap brother in the past, but I'm really trying to make up for it now. And even if I may not show it sometimes, I really do care about you."

Kurt couldn't help the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt gave the bigger boy a small watery smile.

"Any time, Kurt," Finn gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze and returned the smile.

-.-.-.-

_This came out a lot more different than how I originally planned it. It was supposed to show the Rachel/Kurt confrontation and the Kurt/Blaine confrontation, but then Finn ended up playing a bigger role than I intended. Oh well. Furt brotherly love is always awesome :D _

_Please tell me what you think :D I've love to hear (read) it._


End file.
